That will be the day!
by Steph-hime
Summary: MWPP gen. Just how did Lily and James get together? Read to find out


Chapter 1 – The day they get together is the day Sirius gets a serious girlfriend. 

Warnings: MWPP generation 

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, it's not that hard to comprehend is it? 

~#~ 

"Lils calm down!" A dark brown haired girl said, as her friend tried to clean the Gryffindor common room.  
"Professor McGonagall will be here any minute." Lily said. "I swear they're complete idiots!"  
"Let me guess, this had something to do with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter?" The dark haired girl asked.  
"Of course." Lily answered, "Sallie they're so irresponsible, they should be in Gryffindor."  
"So what exactly did they do? _Repairo_." Sallie asked, repairing a chair near to the fireplace.  
"Sirius decided it would be fun to tryout his new broom." Lily sighed. "He chased Peter around for a while before Potter levitated him. Remus ducked before Peter 'flew' into the table."  
"Did you punish them?" Sallie asked.  
Before Lily could answer Lupin, Black, Pettigrew and Potter presented her with 4 parchments.  
"I don't see why I had to do Lines." Remus said.  
"Me neither, I didn't exactly want to be levitated." Peter added.  
James and Sirius grinned, causing Sallie to stifle a laugh.  
"Right." Lily said, unrolling the parchment and skimming over the contents. "Sirius, why have you written 'Snivellus is a git'? And Potter, no matter how many times you write it, I will not go out with you."  
"I was only telling the truth." Sirius grinned.  
"Why wont you go out with me?" James asked, "you don't have a crush on ol' Snivelly do you?"  
"I do not have a crush on **Severus**." She said stressing the name, "and I'll consider going out with you, if you stop being a prick."  
"That sounds like a challenge to me." Sirius said hoisting an arm around James's shoulders.   
Remus laughed, "The day Lily goes out with James is the day Sirius gets a serious girlfriend!"  
Sallie joined in laughing, followed by Lily, James and Peter, causing Sirius to pout.  
"I could get a serious girlfriend." Sirius complained.  
"Maybe so if you stopped scaring them with Dr Filibusters fireworks." Professor McGonagall said, glancing around the room. "Very good Miss Evans, I knew it was a wise decision to make you Head Girl."  
"What about me Professor?" James asked.  
"I was under the impression that you were Head Boy Mr Potter, therefore praising you as Head Girl wouldn't have the correct impact." McGonagall answered, causing quite a few more giggles. "Off to bed with you now."  
"Yes Professor." The six chorused, as the Transfiguration teacher and Head of House exited the common room. 

~#~ 

Remus Lupin was awoken the next day in the same way that he had been woken for the past year – by a large black dog jumping on his bed.  
"Padfoot get lost!" Remus shouted, causing Sirius to change back into his human form.  
"What am I going to do?" James asked as he pulled on a shirt.  
"Do about what?" Sirius asked, still sitting on top of Remus.  
"About Evans."  
"Call her Lily for a start." Remus said. "Girls generally don't like being called by their surnames."  
"And put on some aftershave." Sirius suggested, getting off Remus.  
"I don't shave." James reminded them.  
"Wearing aftershave give the impression that you do." Sirius explained.  
"Try being a gentleman, pull out chairs for her and give her flowers." Peter suggested.  
James sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

~#~ 

When are you going to stop calling him 'Potter' and call him by his given name?" Sallie asked, as she and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table.  
"When he starts calling me 'Lily'." She sighed.  
"They're so sexy!" one of the fifth years sitting next to Sallie sighed.  
Lily and Sallie knew what this meant. Sirius and James had entered the Great Hall, flanked by Remus and Peter.  
"I don't see why everyone fancies Sirius and James." Sallie sighed.  
James walked past Sallie and sat next to Lily, leaving a cloud of aftershave behind him.  
"Alright Lily?" He asked.  
"What are you wearing?" Lily coughed.  
"Uniform."  
"Not that, the aftershave. Did you bathe in it or something? It smells awful!" Lily exclaimed, causing James to blush slightly.  
"Hey! That's my best aftershave you're talking about!" Sirius shouted.  
"Maybe I did put a bit to much on." James replied sheepishly.  
"Sallie, have you done your defence against the dark arts homework?" Remus said, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, Lily and I did it a couple of nights ago." She answered.  
"What did you think of question 7?" Sirius asked.  
"The werewolf question? Wasn't it the same as the one set on the OWL paper in year 5?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah it was Lily." James answered, using her name once more.  
"We've got to go." Lily said suddenly, dragging Sallie with her.  
"Erm, yeah, homework." Sallie said, giving her best friend a questioning look. Lily left the table and  
dragged Sallie out of the room.  
"What did I do wrong?" James asked.  
"I don't know, but I think Moony's got a crush." Sirius answered, grinning at Remus.   
"I do not!" Remus protested, blushing slightly.  
"Listen, I'll set you up with Sallie, if you set me up with Lily, after all Sal is my cousin." James said, a mischievous smile on his face. 

~#~ 

"What was that all about?" Sallie asked.   
"What is up with that cousin of yours?" Lily asked in reply.  
"Well, I'd say he was trying to impress you." Sallie grinned.  
"By wearing aftershave and calling me by my forename?"  
"Yep, he's trying to be mature to impress you."  
Lily sighed. "As Remus said, 'the day James and I get together is the day Sirius gets a serious girlfriend'."  
"That might not be so impossible." Sallie winked.  
"What?"  
"Sirius has been staring at a girl."  
"Sirius always looks at girls." Lily said unimpressed.  
"He's been staring at her for the past two weeks, and we've only been back for two weeks."  
"Who?" Lily asked. "She must be pretty special."  
"Nadeshiko Yagami." Sallie explained. "Friend of Narcissa, Sirius's cousin, if you could call her a cousin that is. Sirius hates her."  
"Sirius thinks he has a chance with one of Narcissa's friends? He's got to be joking." Lily said.  
"She's been flirting with him." Sallie smiled.  
"No way." Lily said in disbelief.  
"Better get the wedding invitations printed." Sallie giggled, "Besides, everyone knows you like James anyway."  
"I do not!" Lily pouted. "Come on, Potions first."  
Sallie sighed, "I hate potions." 

~#~ 

Steph-hime: first chapter done, second in production. I'm so proud.  
Sirius: * holds up banner saying 'R+R please' * 


End file.
